


Edge Of Great

by Jillianganna



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillianganna/pseuds/Jillianganna
Summary: Juniper Helen Swan was the adopted sister of Bella Swan.  She never felt as if she had purpose. What happens when she moves in after Bella's Ballet room accident and falls for the new turned Cullen Jace (James turned when hunting for Bella thinking it would be fun to torture her with a newly turned and uncontrolled newborn, who is cold and reserved and definitely hates his immortality. Juniper immediately gets on his nerves since the moment she quite literally jumped into his life and despite what he says she warmed his unbeating heart.OcxOc
Relationships: Original Cullen Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Goodbye sun, Hello darkness

My name is Juniper Swan, Isabella ( or Bella as she prefers) younger sister. I wasn't supposed to be born, Renee my mother found me on the side of the road when she was leaving Charlie and never told him about adopting me or that I existed, though she put his name on the adoption papers. She tries to show me love but it is obvious she loves Bella more. Last year my sister moved to Forks with our father Charlie, ended up falling in love, with a vampire might I add, and almost died when a tracker made killing her a game. When mom went to see her in the hospital she finally told dad about me and how he is legally my father, to say he was shocked was an understatement. wanting me to know him she is making me move to Forks where Bella and her boyfriend Edward Cu-

"Juni! come on your gonna miss your plane!"

Sighing angerly my mother interrupted my journal entry, I quickly closed my laptop and shoved it in my backpack before looking into the mirror hanging on the wall. That's me, short, tan from the sun, black curly hair down to my mid back, wearing my favorite outfit- jean shorts that just hit my knee, and light blue crop top with white designs on it. Quickly sleeking down the top of my hair with water to avoid it fizzing with the heat outside, I walked out of my bedroom door and to the front. There was my mother being spazzy as usual making sure everything is ready so she can go back to following Phil around like a puppy.

"Mother."

Startles she dropped her keys from her hand, "Juni I told you to not sneak up on me!"  
"For the last time its Juniper not Juni," I said pissed about the nickname she has for me before passing her and going to the car. I ignored the semi guilty look she gave me as she got into the drivers seat and started backing out of the driveway and thought about this new life ahead of me.

"Juni-Juniper," my mom said- probably for the millionth time- "I know you detest I am forcing you to move but I promise this will be good for you, you will get to know your dad."

Looking into her brown eyes that my sister shared, I did love her and I knew I want to now Charlie and see Bella, I just wish she would've asked me about moving, I would've said yes. "I know mom. I want to know dad, and see Bella."

Smiling at me before giving me a side hug in the car she waved goodbye to me when I headed into the airport. I had two layovers, one in Seattle and the other in Port Angeles before waiting on the pickup line for my ride to Forks. Sitting for 20 minutes on the sidewalk by the area finally a black Volvo pulled up next to me.

"JJ!"

Looking up I saw Bella clumsily come out of the passenger seat and walk towards me with a smile on her face. Standing up to say hi I was immediately grabbed into a hug. Feeling the arms of my sister I immediately hugged back and closed my eyes taking in the moment. She definitely hasn't changed at all, still shiny brown long hair, big doe brown eyes, horrible taste in clothes, but she seems happier here and I already know why. Letting me go she smiles and looks me over before realizing who got out of the car after her and was standing there behind her.  
"Oh! Juniper, this is my....boyfriend," Bella said, still stumbling and blushing over the word boyfriend. Looking up I immediately scan my eyes over him; bronze colored hair that seemed perfectly and effortlessly styled, seemed younger than I pictured him but he was very flawless with pale skin and light dark circles under his golden color eyes. Intimidated I put my hand out to shake his.  
"Hi, my name is juniper , but call me JJ. Bella has told me a lot about you."  
Giving me a dazzling white smile he shook my hand back, gasping when his hand touched mine. It was cold- reminded me when I put my hand in the icebox every night for water. Trying to move the awkwardness away for me pointing out the strangeness about him, Bella quickly Ushered me to the car. Edward swiftly and effortlessly picked up my luggage and put it in the trunk before getting in himself and driving off.  
On the road I kept moving my attention between the scenery outside and seeing how close my sister was with her boyfriend. I get the appeal he is a handsome guy but, he just seems off. I narrow my eyes in suspicion when his lips twitched up in a bit of a smile as if he heard my tho-  
"Damnit! You can read minds can't you!" Accusing him while he finally lets out a laugh.  
"Sorry juniper I can't help it, but thank you for calling me handsome," he says smirking as he looked at Bella who was quietly laughing at the situation.  
Grumpily realizing he invaded my private thoughts I pettily said, "I also called you weird thank you, and said you are off putting." all he did was smile and look back toward the front on the road. Scoffing at the failed answer I turn my head to look out the window and saw their welcome to Forks sign. Guess there is not turning back now.

Pulling into the driveway of the house I look at the front door seeing a middle aged man with dark hair and a mustache walk out and slowly walked to the driveway.


	2. Hi.....I am your daughter

Getting out of the car I look at my father coming down the steps and slowly walking towards us. As Bella came out of the car and Edward was getting my luggage out of the car I looked over Charlie's appearance; first thing I noticed is how tall he was, I was barely 5 foot 2 but he was easily at least 6 feet, he has semi curly hair resembling Bella's dark brown hair and eyes, slight wrinkles from aging but seemed to be emotional looking at me.

Taking a deep breath I walked forward meeting him halfway on the driveway before looking up at him- I can see his emotions swirling in his eyes as he looked me over. I was scared, knowing he didn't know me and yet my mother decided to put him on my adoption papers as my father. Deciding to take my chance I smiled before putting my hand out to him, "Hi Charlie, My name is Juniper Helen Swan and I am your daughter." I thought maybe I said something wrong when he teared up at my name before he grabbed me into a hug. Shocked at the affection I immediately put my arms around him feeling accepted.

"She named you after my mother," Charlie choked out as he held me tighter. "Come, let's show you your room squirt." Charlie laughed out as he lets me go and ushers me into the house. Turning my head I saw Edward saying goodbye to Bella before driving off and Bella coming behind us rolling my 2 luggage into the house. Walking into the house I see a very cozy setting and wood stairs leading upstairs. "So your room is upstairs across Bella's and mine is down the hall. I emptied a shelf in the bathroom for you and if you need any help let me know." Charlie says as he pointed upstairs and then smiled before heading to the table looking over I think police cases.

Turning around I see Bella struggling to carry my 2 luggage so I grabbed one and helped her drag them up the stairs. "Here," Bella said pointing to a closed door with a juniper's room sign on it, "that's your room." Excited to see my room I quickly opened my room door before taking in my room- first thing I see is a light turquoise blue and light pink wall décor with music notes, My first keyboard I ever got from Phil, a desk with a light blue chair, and my light pink record player with pink and white drawers. Within seeing my room I screamed with excitement over how much I love it before running to the keyboard and quickly turning on the mic and piano before playing a quick riff and singing a song I was working on, " I believe I believe we were just one dream and now we're standing on the edge of great!" Giving a long note at the end before jumping up excited for this new start.

"Ok superstar calm down, we have school in the morning, so you better get some sleep!" Bella says before giving me a hug. "I am so happy your here sis, I really missed your craziness." Hugging Bella back before she let me go and closed the door as she left. Deciding I will unpack tomorrow after school I turned my light off and getting into the covers and quickly falling asleep excited for what's to come.

Jace's Pov:

Laying on the sofa in my room strumming my guitar Ignoring the obvious talk downstairs that's about me not functioning and dealing with being dead, I hear Edward the ass's car pull up into the driveway. Knowing he will have some new crap to tell the family about I move my guitar off me and vampire speed down to the living room where I see Esme and Carlisle reading together on the sofa, Alice and Rosalie looking over magazines while Jasper and Emmett playing Mario cart again, Sighing already knowing Emmett will get pissed at loosing again. Quickly interrupting the peace Edward marches in the room with the usual brooding look, " Bella has a sister." He says the second he walks into the room. Looking up confused Alice closes the magazine, "That's not possible I would have seen that happening." Sensing her confusion Jasper paused the game and sped over to Alice to hold her hand as she feels guilt for missing something.

"Great just great, another human involved. God Edward it is like your trying to make our lives hell and want the Volturi to come and kill us for exposure!" Rosalie says pissed knowing this won't end well like with Bella. "Rose, she hasn't done anything and I doubt she will," Carlisle reasons trying to calm down the fuming Blonde. Rosalie just rolls her eyes and storms upstairs with Emmett following trying to calm down his mate. "Jazz if she is anything like Bella you should take Jace hunting tonight before tomorrow when we see her at school," Alice tells her husband trying to see a vision if they attack her at all already knowing how tempting Bella's scent is already. Gasping in shock trying to looks she gets a vision-

\- Its a dance room, candles all over the floor lit, no lights on with only a white undelight behind a white curtain against the wall. Giggling there's a short ,black curly haired girl smiling wearing a black dress dancing around gracefully before Jace wearing dress pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up coming behind her and holding her to him smiling as they sang and danced together. Jace seemed at peace and happy with her, something no Cullen has seen before leaning down to her neck as he caressed her arms with his fingers and opening his mouth to bite her eyes red as blood-

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked worried when she saw her space out into a vision. Gasping in shock Edward steps back and looks at Jace, "No, that's not possible..." "What did you guys see" Carlisle questions when he sees the reaction from them both, Jasper immediately feels shock from both of them and worry. Jace gets pissed and looks up at them with his red eyes still not turned from drinking animal blood, he gets up in Edwards face, "why are you staring at me like that," pissed all he is getting a look from Alice and Edward.

Alice slowly stood up and put her hand on Jace's shoulder despite him hating physical contact, and looks him in the eyes before so quietly saying, "I see you and Bella's sister together. She is your mate."

"......Well shit"


	3. Dang your short

Juniper Pov:

"Oh no, no Junwhat are you wearing? Is that grandma's sweater??" Bella asked me the second I walked out of my room ready for school. Putting my necklace on finishing my outfit I look at her confused. "What?" looking down at my outfit trying to figure out what is wrong with what I am wearing, "I am just being me Bell, you know who I am." Bella just smacks her forehead before walking down the stairs and yelling bye to dad before heading to her car to drive us to school. Running down the stairs, I quickly grab my bright blue bag and my songbook, a bottle of apple juice and a blueberry muffin, I ran out the door to the truck and yelling bye to dad. "Love that your wearing my mom's sweater Junebug!" Charlie says smiling as he saw my bright pink sweater. "HA! see Bells, Dad likes my outfit," I said smugly to Bella as I climbed into the truck. "Oh whatever," Bella says laughing knowing dad was laughing at my different style choices.

Jace's Pov:

Waking up, I got already grouchy realizing today I will meet the girl who apparently is my mate. I don't want one, I don't even want to be alive. I wish James just killed me instead of turning me to torture Bella. Or they kill me when they killed James then I would- "Stop thinking that Jace, Be happy you can live and hopefully Juniper will help that." Edward interrupted when he hear my negative thoughts. Pissed about zero privacy, walking past him I shot him with a shock with my finger using my gift for the first time in a while before speeding to his Volvo waiting to go to school.

Pulling up to the lot bored as Alice was buzzing with excitement to see her while Rosalie looked pissed about the situation and Emmett trying to relax her as he held her hand. Suddenly we heard the old loud engine of Bella's car pull up and got hit with the overwhelming scent of her blood. Opening the door Bella clumsily trips out of the car as the passenger door opens, Edward already halfway walking to her, then a small pink covered girl hops out, head to toe dressed in a over the top vintage outfit but for some reason suits her. Confused with the lack of blood smell from her I start walking their way intrigued to see her face.

Juniper's Pov:

Jumping out of the car since I was so short I immediately saw Edward the weirdo walk over and start laughing when he saw me. "Well look at you, what on earth are you wearing?" he asks as he looks me over before putting an arm around Bella. "Edward if you can't handle my fabulous style then too bad for you," as I put my hand up in a 2 sign, B sign, 4 sign then pointing at him. Bella looks down in embarrassment at my outgoing and crazy attitude before signaling for us to walk into school. Walking backwards from the car giving them a wave I turned around to head inside before I bumped into something hard and cold. "Sorry I didn't see where I was go-," stopping my sentence completely when I looked up at a very tall guy with piercing golden eyes. He was tall and seemed to have an empty look in his eyes, curled out brown hair with black shirt on with a flannel over it. Furrowing his perfectly shaped brows he looked down at me, "Dang your short. What century are you from?" After hearing his soft voice come out and I believe was an attempted insult I immediately laughed before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along to the front doors, "oh your funny, I'm gonna keep you." Amused at my antics he just went along with it as I dragged him by the arm inside smiling and laughing.

3rd person Pov:

Unbeknownst that in the parking lot was Bella and the Cullen children smiling knowing Jace was already in love with her the second he looked into her eyes. Watching as the future couple walked into the front doors, the rest of the students went the same direction upon hearing the bell ring signaling the first class of the day.


	4. it's ok to smile, ya know?

Finishing up the 4th period before lunch, I quickly head to my locker to put my stuff in it before trying to find Bella in the cafeteria. "Hey short stack!" Turning my head I see that guy I dragged inside this morning after trying to insult my style. "Your sitting with me for lunch so hurry up with your locker." He states staring into my eyes, stunned by his forcefulness I quickly shove stuff into my locker before turning to head to the cafeteria with him. "Ok lets go," he says as he takes my bag from me before slugging it over his shoulder and grabbing me by the wrist to pull me along.

Shoving the cafeteria doors harshly people's head turned surprised a Hale is talking to me let alone holding my wrist and taking me to his table. Shoving me down to sit using his hands on my shoulders I give his siblings a nervous smile not sure what to say. "Sitting next to me he slouched into the seat and threw his arm around me while giving his family a smug smile. Trying to get the awkwardness away his pixie like haired sister, small in stature and almost fairy like, cleared her throat before giving us a smile and saying, "so you must be the new girl! Hi I'm Alice, I'm your sister's friend." Giving her a smile I reach my hand over the table to shake hers. "Hi Alice, my name is Juniper but please call me JJ or Junebug."

Looking over his siblings subtly while eating my lunch I notice each of theirs expressions- each seemed to be motionless as if its relaxed to not move. The blonde haired Hale seemed to be bored or irritated that I am sitting here it seems, she is beautiful though despite her face expression, she has golden blonde wavy hair that seems to fall to her lower back like a waterfall, golden black calculating eyes looking over with her pale hand holding I believe her boyfriends hand. Her boyfriend seems enormous and almost as if he was part giant, with curly dark short hair and has a playful almost childlike look to his eyes but loving and gentle look when he looks at her. To the right of me is the other blond hale, who seems to be in pain, medium tall build with honey blonde hair with slight waves just to his shoulders, he seemed very disciplined and structured to attack at any moment. Its interesting to see Alice every so often lightly place her hand on his arm as if comforting him or reassuring him.

Peaking my eyes over to the dark brown haired boy next to me I immediately look away blushing to see his eyes staring right at me as if he was expecting me to run away. Building up courage to talk to the intimidatingly flawless people I sat with I looked up at them and said, "So your Alice," giving her a smile before looking over the others," what's the rest of your names?" Using his arm to pull me close to him, feeling the ice cold body temperature against my side, he pointed to each sibling starting with the Blonde hale, "that's Rosalie my older sister, ignore her she is a raging judgmental," smirking knowing it made Rosalie mad before pointing to her boyfriend, "that's Emmett, he is a giant teddy bear, and the one next to Alice is Jasper," he said be for leaning close to my ear and whispering, "he doesn't talk much." He then put his fingers grazing my cheek and whispering into my ear, "and I am Jace Hale."

Turning my head slightly towards him I stare into his eyes as if I was hypnotized before I heard Bella say my name breaking me from the spell. Quickly scooting my chair away from Jace I smiled at Bella and Edward as they sat down at the table to the left of Jace. Glancing my eyes at Edward I see him softly laughing to himself, glaring at him knowing he probably read my mind about my thoughts about how gorgeous Jace was. "Anyways Bella what is the plan after school?" asking Bella as I quickly trying to change the subject before Edward says anything. Quickly smiling at me and talking about meeting dad for dinner at the diner later I look over to Jace only to see him staring at me almost as if he knew my thoughts. Having the feeling of wanting to make him smile and be happy I say, "it's ok to smile, ya know? you look like a pissed off puppy 24/7." 

Looking at me generally surprised I actually wasn't intimidated by his stare and actually said something, he slowly broke into a smile and laughed at out at me. Looking shocked I turn to his siblings only to see their surprised looks as well, as almost as if they never saw him laugh before. Right then and there I swore to myself I would make it my goal to make him happy.


End file.
